


Meeting you

by cloudnine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa and Yancy meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting you

Yancy adjusted her hat as she waited for the girl with her Xtransceiver to appear. Since she didn’t know how the girl looked like she got nervous every time she saw a girl pass by near the Ferris Wheel, thinking it could be Rosa. She sighed, trying to calm herself.

‘You can do this Yancy. You’ve been talking to her for weeks now, you two practically know each other, except you’ve just never seen each other, no big deal.”

She got distracted worrying, so when she felt a hand on her shoulder she almost screamed.

“No! You got the wrong person! I’m not who you think I am!” The words came out of her mouth before she realized who she was talking to.

“Ah, sorry. Didn’t mean to frighten you.” A brunette girl with pigtails stood in front of her, scratching her head.

Yancy stared at the girl in front of her, her cheeks going red. ‘She’s so pretty.’ Yancy thought eyeing the girl. She thought a fan had seen through her disguise, that’s why she had reacted that way. Wait...could it be?

“Is that you, Rosa?” The girl nodded, smiling. Yancy felt embarrassed at her reaction. She placed her hands on her face.

“Sorry for scaring you like that. You know me so that means you’re Yancy, right?”

“Yes, it’s me.” She said. “You’re nothing like I imagined so I was surprised, that’s all.”

“Ah, that’s expected since we hadn’t seen each other.” She smiled cheerfully to the pink haired girl. The girl blushed, holding onto her bag.

She wasn’t lying when she said she was surprised. She hadn’t expected the girl who had found her Xtransceiver to be as young as her, and _so_ pretty. It really caught her off guard.

“Anyways,” The brunette looked through her bag. “Here you go.”

Yancy smiled as she took her Xtransceiver. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Rosa grinned.

Yancy placed the Xtransceiver on her wrist. It was a relief finally getting it back. “Hey, since we’re here, want to ride the Ferris Wheel with me?” She was kind of scared that Rosa would refuse.

“Oh, sure. I thought you were busy, though."

“I’m still free for a while. Ah, this is so exciting. I’ve always wanted to get on.” She said giggling.

Rosa stared at her for a while, then laughed too. “He he, you’re actually really cute in person.”

Yancy blushed at the comment, feeling her heartbeat get faster. “Ah, you think so? Thank you, I guess.”

They entered together, Yancy nervous at being with the brunette alone on the ride.

When they were inside they looked out the window, completely mesmerized by the surroundings.

“Wow, the city looks so beautiful from up here!” Yancy said. She felt Rosa’s gaze on her.

“Hey, has anyone ever told you you look like the TV idol Nancy?”

Rosa was surprised when she saw Yancy’s eyes open wide and her fingers tremble.

“W-what are you saying...” Her hands went up to her face, her cheeks red from embarrassment. “I d-don’t...I don’t look like her. I can’t possibly look like her!”

“Uh, sorry.” Rosa scratched her cheek. “I didn’t think it would bother you so much. You just remind me of her.”

Yancy calmed down, her hands no longer trembling. “It's ok, sorry for reacting like that." She gazed away from the girl. That was close! If Rosa recognized her, she wouldn't know what to do.

They sat silently for a few seconds, Rosa staring out the window. Yancy couldn’t help but be curious, though.

“Do you like her, I mean...do you like watching her?”

Rose turned to her. “Oh yeah, totally! I’m a huge fan of her! She’s so amazing, with her beautiful voice and personality. And she’s so pretty...” Rosa said, placing her hands on her cheeks.

Yancy blushed at Rosa’s compliments. “W-wow, you really seem to like her.”

“I can’t help it. Every time I’m at a building with a TV and they show one of her shows I completely lose track of time watching it till the very end.” Rosa laughed. “I wish I could see her live one day.” She gazed outside the window, her hand on her cheek.

Yancy didn’t know what to say to those words. If she knew Yancy was actually Nancy, she would probably be so disappointed. She wasn’t as cool or confident as her TV persona. She sighed, pushing back her hair. Hearing Rosa say those words made her strangely jealous of her other half. She wished Rosa would say those things about her, about the _real_ her, but she wouldn’t if she knew who Nancy really was.

If only Rosa knew the girl she idolized so much was right in front of her.

“Ah, it’s over.” Rosa announced. The contraption’s door opened and Rosa got out. When Yancy was about to follow her, she saw a hand being extended in front of her.

“Here, let me help.” Rosa was smiling at her, that beautiful happy smile Yancy couldn’t help but blush at every time it was directed at her.

“Thanks, Rosa.” She said, holding the hand as she exited the ride.

They left the entrance, still holding hands.

Yancy wished this moment could last forever.

She heard her Xtransreceiver ringing. “Ah! I’m late for work!” She let go of Rosa’s hand as she fumbled with her wrist.

“Oh, right. Well, it was fun hanging out with you today!” Rosa said. “I hope we can do this again soon.”

Yancy smiled at her. “Me too. I’ll call you later if I have some free time.” Yancy said as she waved to the girl. "Call me too if you can!"

* * *

 

“You’re almost on, Nancy. Are you ready?” Her mom told her, giving her a thumbs up.

She nodded, adjusting her ponytail and her dress. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking about today’s encounter with Rosa.

‘Someday I’ll tell you...’ She thought to herself as she put her best smile on, ready for the show to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> it would have been so great if rosa could get yancy and nate could get curtis


End file.
